


In the Quiet

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Natasha Romanov, Possible Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Warning for possible spoilers from the new Endgame TV trailer.





	In the Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my sad works this is short and came out of left field. Sorry if you cry.

The world had grown quiet, like a thick fog rolling over mountain ranges. She used to like the quiet, you could pick up on things you’d never noticed before, but now it was deafening. Walking through the halls of the barren facility it was as if time itself had stopped. She found her mind reeling as it tried to find the missing pieces, the lost sounds that had once filled these halls. Wanda’s guitar, Sam’s tapping, Vision’s inquires, Tony’s sarcasm, Laura’s signing, Lila’s tap shoes, Cooper’s video games, Nate’s babbling…

It was too quiet, too empty, her thoughts bounced off the walls, echoing back at her, taunting her. The trigger clicked and she stopped, her gun point blank on the target. She ripped off her headphones throwing them to the ground as she reloaded and began firing at the last target. The shots echoed around her, jarring her, a ringing filled her ears, but it didn’t last.

It never lasted…

“Nat…”

Steve’s voice rang sharp across the room, its deepness cutting her, piercing through the quiet like a dual-edged sword. She was breathing hard as he came up behind her gently encasing her hand, her grip easing as she relented letting go of her weapon. She heard it clatter to the ground, and were she not so lost she would have scolded him.

“It’s quiet, it’s too damn quiet.” She whispered, hot, angry tears gathering and threatening to drown her.

He pulled her close, holding her to his chest. The ringing in her ears dissipated and she could hear his heartbeat under her ear, his own tight breaths, his blood rushing through his veins. She could feel him too, feel his grip tight across her body, the heat of his breath on her head, his pulse under her fingers…

The world was quiet, its people beaten down, shadows of who they once were. But they were still here, they were still breathing, making noise. The oath she’d sworn, the one they all had sworn, filled her ears…

_“I, Natasha Romanoff, do solemnly swear to protect and serve the world upon which I stand. I will fight for what is right, to protect the world from those who wish to harm it. As an Avenger I give my life, my honor, my word, that if there is ever a time in which the world falls, I will avenge it. I am an Avenger, hear my promise.”_

“Gather the team…”

_We’ve got a world to avenge._

**Author's Note:**

> Creepily as I wrote about her ripping the headphones off my cat dropped my ear plugs at my feet. The ones I was given when I took a gun safety course like five years ago...I have no clue where she got them.


End file.
